


Hamilton and Friends React to Hamilton (discontinued)

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: (Discontinued) Hamilton and Friends meets Miranda and Friends [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex/Eliza, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, George Washingdone with everything, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm not kind to anyone, James Hamilton A+ Parenting, John & Eliza, Kinda, L O R D Y, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oh this is gonna be good, Reacting to the fandom, That is a lie, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Reynolds Pamphlet, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, alex/john, but also nice at the sames time, but it's cool, elams, jk it's not, o v e r 4 0 0 0 h i t s, s c r e a m i n g, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Time to watch Hamilton.I enjoy making them suffer as you will soon see.*ON HOLD*





	1. Showtime

To say everyone was confused was an understatement. Somehow after over 200 years in the after life Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Elizabeth Hamilton, Philip Hamilton, Maria Reynolds, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler Church, Peggy Schuyler and Aaron Burr, were all in a theatre. The Richard Rodgers theatre to be exact.

Now why that theatre you may ask? It is because Hamilton and his friends, enemies, lovers and family are going to watch a musical. Hamilton: An America Musical to be exact.

They had all heard of the musical of course. It had taken John and Eliza forever to calm him down. Then John freaked out when he saw the cast of the musical. As had Peggy and Maria. Nobody fought it when they all showed up in a theatre they just sat down.

Then the music started and Jefferson regretted everything as did Alexander.


	2. Act 1: Alexander Hamilton

"This is gonna be good" Hamilton said smiling 

"Shut up Hamilton" Jefferson replied

"Oh both of you stop it. It's starting" Angelica said, interrupted their bickering 

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished, In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

"Sheer willpower and being reckless" 

"John"

"Yes Eliza"

"Shut up I'm trying to watch a musical" 

****

**The ten-dollar founding father without a father Got a lot farther by working a lot harder By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

"Who places a fourteen year old in charge of a trading charter?" Jefferson ask

" Well said fourteen year old would have to actually know how work and not have things handed to them Jefferson" 

"Can  all of you shut up" Peggy said 

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

"What did you say Jefferson" 

"I said I hardly find why Mr. Miranda would cast someone su-" 

"Well Thomas you see because someone has darker skin then you does not mean they are not a person" John replied. His tone stated this was something he would win if they were to argue

"The next person who speaks will be the one who cleans for a month" George said 

****

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

At the mention of the hurricane John and Eliza each grabbed one of Alexanders hands 

** Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man **

"That's true" 

"Thomas please"

"Sorry James" 

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came And the world is gonna know your name**

Eliza smiled at this. The world did know his name now.

** What’s your name, man? **

****

**Alexander Hamilton My name is Alexander Hamilton And there’s a million things I haven’t done But just you wait, just you wait**

"I did pretty much all it, if I do say so myself" Hamilton said smiling. Of course he could have done more if he lived longer. 

****

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

****

** And Alex got better but his mother went quick **

****

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying Alex, you gotta fend for yourself**

"Alex I'm sorry for all that" Maria said finally talking

"Thank you Maria" 

** He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf **

****

**There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother’s landlord Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford**

"Well it's not like anyone want sugar cane anymore" Peggy said and she was right most people didn't 

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on

"Scammin' is illegal " Jefferson said to James who rolled his eyes 

****

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands o n the bow of a ship headed for a new land In New York you can be a new man**

****

** "That's right"  **

****

**In New York you can be a new man In New York you can be a new man In New York you can be a new man In New York you can be a new man Just you wait**

****

** Alexander Hamilton **

"That's me"

"Yes it is" John and Eliza said at the same time

"There is a musical about me. Do you have a musical Jefferson? No you don't"

** We are waiting in the wings for you **

****

**You could never back down You never learned to take your time**

****

** Oh, Alexander Hamilton **

****

**When America sings for you Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote your game? The world will never be the same, oh**

****

**The ship is in the harbor now See if you can spot him**

****

** Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom **

****

** His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him **

** We fought with him **

"True"

"Oui we did"

"Well yeah"

"Of course he was the only one to fight"

** Me, I died for him **

"Well I didn't die for you as much as I did for America"

"I did though"

** Me, I loved him **

"At one point I did"

"I married him for some reason"

"I didn't love I slept with him"

** And me, I’m the damn fool that shot him **

"Yes Burr thanks for that by the way"

**There’s a million things I haven’t done But just you wait**

****

** What’s your name, man? **

****

** Alexander Hamilton **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad and ooc. Sorry. Anyone have anything they want to see?


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

 "I wonder what's next?" Angelica asked

**Seventeen seventy-six**

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Really Hamilton. What are you five"

 **New York City**  
**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**That depends, who’s asking?**

"Why would it depend who's asking?" Maria asked Burr

"It wouldn't" Alexander said before Burr opened his mouth

 **Oh, sure, sir**  
**I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir**  
**I have been looking for you**

"Why were you looking for him?"

**I’m getting nervous**

**Sir, I heard your name at Princeton**  
**I was seeking an accelerated course of study**  
**When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**  
**I may have punched him it’s a blur, sir**  
**He handles the financials?**

**You punched the bursar?**

"I'm not even shocked pa"

"Phillip?"

"Yes Mr. Laurens?"

"How long have you been there?"

"Just got here now"

 **Yes, I wanted to do what you did**  
**Graduate in two, then join the revolution he looked at me like I was stupid I’m not stupid**

'sure' Jefferson muttered being shushed by James again

**So how’d you do it, how’d you graduate so fast?**

**It was my parent's dying wish before they passed**

**You're an orphan, of course I’m an orphan**  
**God, I wish there was a war**

"Don't wish for a war. Then it'll happen"

**Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for**

"Well you were much more than what anyone bargained for Alexander"

"I don't know if I should be offended or not my dearest Laurens"

 **Can I buy you a drink?**  
**That would be nice**

 **While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice**  
**Talk less**

"Burr I don't think that's possible" Mulligan said looking at Hamilton

"Hey! I can be- wait no I can't never mind"

**What?**

**Smile more**

**Ha**

"Ha, is right"

**Don’t let them know what you're against or what you're for**

**You can't be serious**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**Yes**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

"I'm gonna show up here now aren't I?" John asked

 **Yo yo yo yo yo**  
**What time is it?**

**Show time**

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No please"

**Like I said**

**Show time, show time**  
**Yo, I’m John Lauren's in the place to be**  
**Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin' on three, uh**  
**Those redcoats don’t want it with me**  
**'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free**

Mulligan, Lafayette, John and Alexander were cheering a bit to loudly 

 **Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette**  
**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set**  
**I came from afar just to say bonsoir**  
**Tell the king casse-toi**  
**Who’s the best, c’est moi**

"Self centered much" John said

 **Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan**  
**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again**

 **Ay, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**  
**It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)**

"Untrue information"

**No more sex,**

"There go my plans"

"Why Alexander. Just, why"

 **pour me another brew, son**  
**Let’s raise a couple more to the revolution**

"To the revolution indeed" Angelica said 

**Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college**

**Aaron Burr**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**Good luck with that, you’re takin' a stand**  
**You spit, I’m 'a sit**  
**We’ll see where we land (boo)**

Everyone but Burr booed as well

**Burr, the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for?**

**If you stand for nothing Burr, what’ll you fall for?**

**Oh, who are you oh, who are you oh, who are you?**  
**Oh, who is this kid, what’s he gonna do?**

"Far to much in far to little time" Eliza said looking at Alexander 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l i f e n e e d ' s t o s t o p 
> 
> I got how to be a bawse and I'm in love 
> 
> Updates are probably gonna be on Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Thursday 
> 
> At least 2 times a week


	4. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating 2 weeks   
> Enjoy the mess that is this

 

**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**   
**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

"It the end you did throw away your shot Alexander"

"I do believe you're right Maria I did"

**I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College**

"Check"

"Is talking this much really necessary Hamilton?"

"It is a musical about my life Jefferson so I can talk if I want to"

**I prob’ly shouldn’t brag,**

"You're going to start bragging in two seconds"

**but dag, I amaze and astonish**   
**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**   
**I gotta holler just to be heard**   
**With every word, I drop knowledge**

"Oh look I was right"

"Thomas please shut up"

"Of course James"

  
**I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**   
**Tryin’ to reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable**   
**Only nineteen but my mind is older**   
**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**   
**Every burden, every disadvantage**   
**I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish**   
**I walk these streets famished**   
**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**   
**But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name**   
**I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be**

"Ah, so we finally learn your name after we asked like a while ago Alex"

**A colony that runs independently**   
**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly**   
**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**   
**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**   
**He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free**   
**So there will be a revolution in this century**

"GO AMERICA"

"Gilbert would you please calm down"

"Of course Angelica"

  
**Enter me,**

"Maybe later"

"Nobody needed to now that John"

"We all know it's true Burr"

"Why did I ever talk to any of you?"

"I have not Idea Burr" Hamilton answered

"That was a rhetorical question"

**he says in parentheses**

**Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me**

"Well history hip hop musical works too" Eliza replied to the lyric 

  
**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**   
**Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**   
**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**   
**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

"America isn't so young any more" Washington said

  
**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**   
**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I’m not throwing away my shot**   
**It’s time to take a shot**

"Well you are all going to get drunk" said Peggy looking at the four men in question

**I dream of life without a monarchy**   
**The unrest in France will lead to onarchy?**

"Alas my dreadful English is here"

"You're being over dramatic" 

  
**Onarchy how you say, how you say, anarchy?**   
**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**   
**With my, shot**

"We should be drinking right now"

"No my John we should not be"

**Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice**   
**And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

"Doesn't loco parentis mean in the place of a parent?"

"We I am much older then these three"

  
**I’m joining the rebellion 'cause I know it’s my chance**   
**To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants**   
**I’m gonna take a shot**

**But we’ll never be truly free**   
**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" John shouted

"FREEDOM"

"RISE A GLASS"

**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**   
**On a stallion with the first black battalion**   
**Have another shot**

"We should have a drink"

"No"

**Geniuses, lower your voices**   
**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**   
**I’m with you, but the situation is fraught**   
**You’ve got to be carefully taught**   
**If you talk, you’re gonna get shot**

"Well Burr you weren't wrong"

**Burr, check what we got**   
**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

"I do try"

  
**I think your pants look hot**

"Thanks"

  
**Laurens, I like you a lot**

"Understatement" John said in a sing songy voice

  
**Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot**   
**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**   
**Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**   
**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**   
**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is**

"Please nobody ever show him that"

"I believe we are too late Mr. Washington" Maria said 

**Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?**

"Hamilton, you always talk to much"

  
**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**   
**I never had a group of friends before**   
**I promise that I’ll make y’all proud**

"Alexander please never use y'all again it is causing me pain"

**Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd**

"That a smart idea" Phillip responded

**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**   
**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**   
**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

"I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT"

Eliza and John looked at each other wondering why out of everyone they ended up loving this man

**Everybody sing**   
**Whoa, whoa, whoa**   
**Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa**   
**Ay, let ‘em hear ya**

**Let’s go**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops**   
**Whoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops**   
**Whoa, whoa, whoa come on**

**Come on, let’s go**   
**Rise up**   
**When you’re living on your knees, you rise up**   
**Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up**   
**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**   
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

"When are these colonies gonna rise up?"

  
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**   
**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Rise up**   
**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**   
**When’s it gonna get me?**   
**In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?**   
**If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?**   
**Is it like a beat without a melody?**   
**See, I never thought I’d live past twenty**

"And you should have lived past forty seven" Eliza said her face soft

"At least we're together now my love"

  
**Where I come from some get half as many**   
**Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**   
**We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty**

**Scratch that this is not a moment, it’s the movement**

"True"

  
**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?**   
**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**   
**We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land**   
**And? If we win our independence?**   
**‘Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**   
**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

"Yes"

"What do you mean?"

"America is always fighting"

  
**I know the action in the street is excitin'**   
**But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’**   
**I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’**   
**We need to handle our financial situation**   
**Are we a nation of states what’s the state of our nation?**

"You were already think about financials at nineteen?"

"Yes Jefferson I was. What were you doing at nineteen?"

  
**I’m past patiently waitin' I’m passionatelymashin’ every expectation**   
**Every action’s an act of creation**   
**I’m laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**   
**For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow**

This line caused most of the people to whistle with a "Damn" from John and Hercules 

**And I am not throwing away my shot**   
**I am not throwing away my shot**   
**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**   
**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**   
**And I’m not throwing away my shot**

**We’re gonna rise up (time to take a shot)**   
**We’re gonna rise up (time to take a shot)**   
**We’re gonna, rise up, rise up**

**It's time to take a shot**   
**Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot**   
**Rise up, it's time to take a shot**   
**Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot**   
**It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot**   
**And I am not throwing away my shot**   
**Not throwing away my shot**

"Well that was very"

"Wow"

"Yup pretty much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again  
> Shipping People  
> Yet Again
> 
> I live and have like 5 fanfic ideas so help me   
> Yay   
> Everything will be updated Within the next 3 ish hours so   
> Also I have never written Elams before sorry if it's bad I think it be more like Alex/John Alex/Eliza and John and Eliza are close friends because John is a very gay man but Eliza's still cute in a friend way
> 
> I'm rambling


	5. The Story Of Tonight

**I may not live to see our glory**   
**But I will gladly join the fight**   
**And when our children tell our story**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

"Okay I feel like this might be sad"

"I don't think so Hercules"

"It might be Gil"

**Let's have another round tonight**   
**Let's have another round tonight**   
**Let's have another round tonight**

"It seems I was wrong, Now they get drunk" Peggy said smirking 

**Raise our glass to freedom**

"Raise a glass indeed" 

"John please stop talking"

"Of course Eliza"

  
**Something they can never take away**

"Yet they did take it away from some"

"Slavery"

"Will you two stop talking"

  
**No matter what they tell you**   
**Raise our glass to the four of us**   
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**   
**Telling the story of tonight**   
**The story of tonight**

"God we were young back then"

"Only what?" Gil asked

"Nineteen" Alexander replied 

**I may not live to see our glory**

"You should have lived dearest John"

"I was reckless Alexander but we are together now"

  
**But I will gladly join the fight**   
**And when our children tell our story**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Let's have another round tonight**   
**Let's have another round tonight**   
**Let's have another round tonight**

"The french accent is very bad"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is Jefferson"

"Alexander, Thomas. Stop talking" James said 

**Raise our glass to freedom**   
**Something they can never take away**   
**No matter what they tell you**   
**Raise our glass to the four of us**   
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**   
**Telling the story of tonight**   
**The story of tonight**

**Let's have another round tonight**   
**Let's have another round tonight**   
**Let's have another round tonight**

**Raise our glass to freedom**   
**Something they can never take away**   
**No matter what they tell you**   
**Raise our glass to the four of us**   
**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**   
**Telling the story of tonight**   
**The story of tonight**

"They all have very nice voices" Phillip said

"Yes they do" Maria agreed 

**Raise our glass to freedom**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**   
**Raise our glass to freedom**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**   
**Raise our glass to freedom**   
**They'll tell the story of tonight**   
**Telling the story of tonight**   
**Let's have another round tonight**   
**The story of tonight**

"The song was very repetitive found John"

"Yes I agree"

"But nice none the less"

"Quite right love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been 11 days okay   
> I live and will have new fics up in like a few days or something   
> Also this is mostly song because it's just the same thing over and over and I'm kinda lazy and don't wanna think of 100 different things to say


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

“I wonder what song is next” Angelica said

 

**There’s nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor**

 

“Oh no” Burr said putting his head in his hands

 

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common**

**Just to watch ‘em talk**

 

**Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded**

 

“Is it time for us?” Peggy asked

“I do belive so Peggy” Angelica responded 

 

**Uh oh, but little does he know that**

**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

 

“Besty it is your time to shine”

“Yes Alexander”

“Love ya ‘Liza”

“I feel a strong affection for you as well John”

 

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

 

**Work, work**

 

**Angelica!**

 

Then women in question smirked and flipped her hair 

 

**Work, work**

 

**Eliza!**

 

Eliza smiled, excited to see how she was going to be portrayed in this musical 

 

**And Peggy!**

 

Peggy following Angelica’s leed flipped her hair, into Washington’s face

“Sorry Sir”

 

**Work, work**

**The Schuyler sisters**

 

**Angelica!**

 

**Peggy!**

 

**Eliza!**

 

**Work!**

 

**Daddy said to be home by sundown**

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Phillip asked 

 

**Daddy doesn’t need to know**

 

**Daddy said not to go downtown**

 

**Like I said, you’re free to go**

 

**But—look around, look around**

**The revolution’s happening in New York**

 

“For the revolution” Herc said

 

**New York**

 

**Angelica**

 

**Work!**

 

**It’s bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

 

**People shouting in the square**

 

“Shouting is the square”

“Why you don’t mean”

“Alexander”

 

Herc, Gil and John looked at each other then Hamilton smiling.

 

**It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore**

 

**New ideas in the air**

 

**Look around, look around—**

 

**Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for**

 

**She’s looking for me!**

 

 

**Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

**I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]**

**Woa-oah**

 

**Woa-oah**

 

**Work!**

 

**Ooh, there’s nothing like summer in the city**

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

**Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money**

 

Burr looked embarrassed 

“Burr that is so not how you flirt with someone” Laurens said

 

**Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?**

**You searchin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

 

“Oh it got worse”

 

**Burr, you disgust me**

_ Why is this happening to me?  _ Burr asked himself

 

**Ahh, so you’ve discussed me**

**I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me**

 

 

**I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration:**

 

 

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all men are created equal"**

 

“Angelica?”

“Yes Alexander”

“Why Jefferson?”

 

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)**

**I’mma compel him to include women in the sequel**

 

“And how did you intend on doing that Angelica?” Jefferson asked

Angelica turned and looked at him “A strongly worded speech” 

 

**Work!**

 

 

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

 

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

 

**History is happening in Manhattan and we**

**Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world**

 

**In the greatest city in the world!**

 

“It truly is the greatest city in the world” 

 

**Cause I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

**(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

**(the revolution’s happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

 

**(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))**

**I want a revelation (In New York, woah)**

**So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))**

 

 

**We hold these truths to be self evident**

**(look around, look around) (hey, hey)**

**That all men are created equal**

**(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)**

 

**Look around, look around**

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now**

 

“You never did truly get that Alexander”

“I suppose I didn’t Eliza”

 

**History is happening in Manhattan**

**And we just happen to be**

 

**In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)**

 

**In the greatest city in the world!**

 

**Work, work**

 

**Angelica!**

 

**Work, work**

 

**Eliza!**

 

**And Peggy!**

 

**Work, work**

 

**The Schuyler sisters**

 

“The Schuyler sisters” Peggy sang “Has a nice ring to it”

 

**Work, work**

 

**We’re looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

**Hey (work, work)**

 

**Woah-ah! (work, work)**

 

**Hey (work, work)**

**In the greatest city**

 

**In the greatest city**

**In the world!**

 

“That note”

“Yes please”

“I wanna sing like that”

 

**In the greatest city in the world!**

 


	7. Farmer Refuted

 

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

**And I present “Free Thoughts on the**

**Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”**

 

“This guy really?” John asked “I hate this guy”

“John we all hate him” Hercules replied

 

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interests at heart**

 

“I feel like I know what’s about to happen Mr. Hamilton” Maria said

Eliza sighed, she was pretty sure she knew what was about to happen as well

 

**Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

 

“I second that” Philip agreed

“We all do Philip” Alexander said

 

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

**Don't let them lead you astray**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

 

“This congress speaks for no one but themselves” Jefferson mumbled

 

**Let him be**

 

“Please don’t pa”

 

**They're playing a dangerous game**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

**For shame, for shame…**

 

“There is no shame in wanting to be free” Maria whispered, looking down at her hands.

 

 

**Yo!**

**He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)**

**Sound of screams but the (Who scream)**

**Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)**

 

“The revolution was already there” Washington said

 

**The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)**

**Win this (Interests)**

 

“And we do!” Gil shouted excitedly

 

**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)**

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)**

 

Those who had fought flinched slightly at this and those who hadn’t didn’t mention it.

 

**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)**

 

“He really shouldn’t be speaking” James said quietly to Jefferson, who looked at him and smiled.

 

**And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)**

**About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)**

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

 

“Alex, you don’t have a dog” Hercules smiled at his friend

 

**(They're playing a dangerous game)**

**But strangely, your mange is the same**

**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**

**Is he in Jersey?**

 

“Alexander did you really just say that” Peggy said, laughing slightly

**(For shame)**

**For the revolution!**

**(For shame!)**

**For the revolution!**

 

“FOR THE REVOLUTION!” Phillip shouted

“Phillip you are becoming worse then your father” Thomas replied

 

**Heed**

**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna**

**Scream**

 

“I think he’s becoming scared”  

 

**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

**Not your interests**

**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**

**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

**Alexander, please!**

**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

**Silence! A message from the King!**

**A message from the King!**

**A message from the King!**

 

“A message from the king?” Gil asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops  
> sorry  
> had a short vacation


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It totally hasn't been over a month since I updated whatttttt
> 
> Okay but I am sorry and this shall not happen again 
> 
> Also I'm gonna try and update twice a week but I will update at least once 
> 
> Thursdays and (maybe) Mondays

“I can not be the only one who is confused”

“You’re not Gil we’re all confused” John replied 

_ ‘What is going on?’ _ was the main thought of the group **  
  
**

**You say**

**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay** **  
  
**

“I’m sorry, what!?” Jefferson yelled

“What is this?” Maria asked 

 

**You cry**

**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

**Why so sad?**

 

“Probably because you are singing in a musical about me!” Alexander shouted 

 

No one told him to be quiet.

 

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

**Now you're making me mad**

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

**You'll remember you belong to me**

**You'll be back, time will tell**

**You'll remember that I served you well**

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

**We have seen each other through it all**

**And when push comes to shove**

**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

 

Nobody was talking. They were all questioning what was going on.

 

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da…**

 

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...**

**And no, don't change the subject**

**Cuz you're my favorite subject**

**My sweet, submissive subject**

**My loyal, royal subject**

**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**

 

**You'll be back like before**

**I will fight the fight and win the war**

 

“News flash you don’t win!” Angelica said 

 

**For your love, for your praise**

**And I'll love you till my dying days**

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

**Cuz when push comes to shove**

**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

 

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat—**

**Everybody!**

 

“I’d rather not” Peggy spoke, her face full of confusing but also amusement. She was hoping he would have another song.  

 

**_[FULL ENSEMBLE:]_ **

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**

**Dat dat da ya da!**

 

“What the actual hell was that”

 

“For once agree with Jefferson!” Alexander replied 

 

“I thought it was kind of funny, I mean the song makes it seem like America and Britain were in a relationship” Peggy added 

 

Everyone turned to look at her.

 

“What did I say?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now in love with Percy Jackson/Hero's of Olympus and Les Mis 
> 
> See ya soon


	9. Alright so (some updates)

I'm still alive 

This story shall be put on hold for a while (probably a month maybe a little more)

I will finish it

I'm just stuck on what should happen next 

And I start school again in like 11 days

Please don't hate me

This story is now ON HOLD


End file.
